Very Forbidden love
by xXAlixXx
Summary: Kakashi takes in an Orphan and loads of problems with her, sakura has a crush on someone she shouldnt and the orphan may attract a little sexual attention to herself by accident. im bad at summaries but plz give this story a try.
1. Chapter 1

Very Forbidden love.

**Hey guys, this story will be in 3 points of few. Kakashi, sakura, and Alixia, depending on what your reviews are will change the story drastically. How it will change the story? It will change how I make the characters act along with who will end up with whom, and who comes into the story. Make suggestions about how you want the story to go and if you wanna submit an OC then send me a message and ill make that happen. The first chapter will be short cuz I need comments to continue.**

**Chapter one: Alixia comes to town.**

(Alixia's point of view)

I stood on the outside of their town, their village. The walls were tall but the opened gate was out of reach for me. No one wanted a little orphan girl. I wasn't born in a village and no one knew my parents, they didn't trust me… so they didn't let me in. I had waited outside the leaf village for about a week now, waited for someone to notice me… my sadness but alas no one did… until today. Today was the day I would get in. I awoke on the hard ground, the sky was dark, the only light cast from the moon. A noise had awaken me, but what was the noise. I looked around but everything was dark. I could only see the ground and the silhouetted trees. The noise was made again, but this time I made out what it was, rustling in the bushes near by… wait… not nearby… right behind me. Suddenly arms wrapped around my body, hands covered my mouth and a voice of a man so soothing spoke in my ear.

"Don't be alarmed… I won't hurt you. I've noticed you every time I leave for a mission and I want to help you. What's your name?" The man removed his hands from my mouth but I did not answer. I was to shaken, to afraid. "ok… we will learn your name later… come with me." The man walked in front of me. I studied his face. He had spiked white hair. His leaf headband covered his left eye, his right was black. He was wearing a jonin outfit and a mask that covered his nose and below. He walked into the village quickly and I followed. We walked cautiously between buildings and crates of whatever was being sold during the day until we reached an apartment. He opened the door and stepped aside, letting me in first. Inside was nothing special, a simple bathroom, kitchen living room and bedroom. The thing I noticed was one bed, hopefully he didn't plan on making me sleep here. He shut the door as he cam inside.

"I'm Kakashi Hitake, your name?" he looked at me. His cheeks were lifted as if he was smiling underneath his ask. I blinked innocently and opened my mouth but the words wouldn't come out. Kakashi sighed and looks at the floor. "go into the bathroom and clean the dirt off you, brush your hair, take a shower… ill let you borrow some of my clothes tonight and tomorrow we will shop for some new clothes for you." He took y hand and walked me to the bathroom, pushing me inside softly and closing the door, I could hear him go to his bedroom and rummage through the dressers for clothing that would fit me. I looked at myself in the mirror, Kakashi was right I could use a makeover, a good washing, my clothes were stained with mud and blood, my hair littered with dirt and knots, my face almost black with filth. The only thing that was really me right now was my eyes, my left eye sapphire blue and my right emerald green. I had gotten skinny, I hadn't eaten in days and I looked very sickly. I turned around to the shower and turned on the hot water. I struggled to lift my arms long enough to take my shirt off, my strength was gone. I pulled my pants off and got into the shower. I had no bra to hold up my DDD breasts or underwear, I was dirt poor, literally dirt was the only thing in my pockets.

I must have scrubbed my body for at least an hour, my hair for another hour, my skin had returned to its normal light tan color my hair to its chestnut brown. I didn't smell like a dead person anymore as I did before. I stepped out of the shower and examined my body, my breasts were large and very noticeable because I was so skinny, but I looked like a human now rather than a pig covered in mud. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"you ok in there?" his voice was muffled by the door and the sound of the still running water. I turned the water off and opened the bathroom door still naked. Kakashi looked away after a few seconds, blushing like mad. He handed me his clothes but all I could focus on was the smell of delicious food filling my nose. "dinner will be ready soon, get dressed." He pulled the door closed and I giggled a little. He had handed me a large black shirt and pants. I pulled them on, the opening for the head on the shirt hung almost to my nipples and the pants wouldn't stay up if I let them go. I walked out into the living room only to see Kakashi lounging on the couch. "we need to get some meat on your bones… you look unhealthy." Kakashi tossed me a belt and I wrapped it around my waist. I opened my mouth and this time the words came out.

"what's for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: getting physical.**

Kakashi had eaten ramen and pocky that night, it was the only food I had eaten in so long my stomach practically jumped for joy. Surprising enough Kakashi had made me comfortable enough to curl up into his bed and sleep, he was determined to sleeping on the couch anyway so I took my chance and got a good nights rest. I awoke to sunlight streaming through the window and onto my face. I sat up and yawned, trying to stretch my arms but it was still hard, I was still very weak. I knock on my door caught my attention.

"Miss, its time for shopping." A girls voice spoke softly. my door opened and there was a pink haired girl standing there, behind her was Kakashi, she smiled, her eyes like green orbs.

"This is Sakura. She will be shopping with you since I have no idea how to shop for women's clothing. Please state your name, you never told me it last night." Kakashi spoke in a serious tone, not anything like his calm gentle tone he displayed last night.

"my name is Alixia…" I spoke shyly, my voice was raspy from the sore throat I had. Sakura smiled and walked to my bed, sitting down softly.

"Alixia? That's a pretty name. well Alixia, we're gonna get you some nice clothes. What's your favorite color?" Sakura just smiled at e, waiting for my answer.

"Green, my favorite color is green…" I answered softly, In a blink of an eye Kakashi had appeared next to the bed with a tall glass of water, I soon as I could I gulped all the water down, afterwards gasping for air. "so… what kind of clothes are we going to get?" I asked

"well I was thinking something along the lines of what I am wearing but different." I examined Sakura's red tank top and white nurse skirt and put on a frown.

"id rather go more…emo slut…" I giggles at my words, I was neither emo nor a slut but it seemed to suit me for a look in my head. Sakura looked annoyed and confused all wrapped into one as I got up and examined Kakashi's facial expression to the best that his mask would let me. He looked shocked but slightly turned on, I didn't know to be proud or disgusted by this fact. I pulled my mid back length hair into a tight pony tail and smiled at sakura. "I'm ready when you are." Sakura got up and walked in front of me and to the front door, she opened it and with a sigh we headed off to the market.

We walked along the few clothing stores of the leaf only finding one that had what I was looking for. Hot topic. **(xD I'm sorry I had to.)** first things first, in the changing room we had a red leather thong, fish net tights and a fish net shirt. After I put those on came the little black strapless dress with a red lace at the top that barely covered my butt and the black leather choker and wrist band with a chain that hooked the two. Next was to black belts crossing my hips in an x form with small chains hanging on either side of my hips. Then the small black belt that went around my upper thigh over my fish nets and finally the knee high black combat boots with red laces. I loved my new outfit, sakura did not.

"how can you stand that outfit?" Sakura asked in disbelief as we walked out of the store. I laughed and looked at her.

"I just needed a change was all. Are we going back to Kakashi's place?" I looked at the ground as we walked slowly. Sakura giggled a little and smiled.

"no, we are going to my place, girls night. We can do each other's make up and maybe show up and Kakashi's house late to give him a little surprise." She blushed when I looked at her and I blushed as well, thinking of Kakashi sexually made me wonder how big he was… and how good he was… and if he would be my first. Sakura and I were going to be great friend… I could tell.

"That sounds fun." I giggled quietly as we walked to her house. After we got there and into her room she pulled out a big green box. When she opened it I saw a bunch of makeup, eyeliner (liquid and solid), eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, lip stain, blush, foundation (both powder and liquid), and that was just the makeup. She had mirrors, eyelash curlers, fake eyelashes, nail polish, blush brushes, and of course every girl had to have a lip pallet. She had so much to choose from. Every shade of every color you could think of. "Wow… you have a lot of makeup" I blinked and sat on her floor with her as she took out several shade of green eye shadow and a pinkish peach colored lipstick. She made me close my eyes and after 10 minutes she let me open them. She put mascara and the final touches to my face then held a mirror to me, I gasped as I looked at myself. I looked beautiful, for the first time I thought I looked beautiful. As soon as Sakura set the mirror down I hugged her softly and almost began to cry. I quickly did her make up the best I could, black eye shadow and red lipstick was all I knew how to do, she still thanked me and hugged me. We scurried out of her room and out of her house. Time had passed quickly, it was now dark outside, stars were just starting to show up. We walked cautiously through the streets though we weren't far from Kakashi's house at all.

"Today has been fun for me." Sakura said with a smile as we arrived at Kakashi's apartment door. It took me a while to realize her and I had been holding hands the whole walk to Kakashi's. I blushed and looked down at our hands, Sakura did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**(sorry all, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer broke but no more tears it is fixed and I will have the 4****th**** chapter up soon after I upload this one. So tell your friends. Alix is back baby ;) lol no serious I need more viewers )**

Sakura and I had gotten inside perfectly safe, though sitting across from Kakashi was a little awkward. He was staring at me… my body. He looked shocked… very shocked by my choice of clothing, though he was focusing on the lack of clothing around my breasts. He was more perverted than I had imagined, but I should have known by the way he wrapped his arms around me the first night I met him. He was quiet, almost unaware that I was looking down from embarrassment. Sakura had gone into the bathroom as soon as we got here, I guess shopping and makeup for a couple hours can fill your bladder quickly. I giggled at the thought that Kakashi was still looking at me, still so shocked, I told them both what I was going to get, what style I would have and yet he was still sitting across with me, mouth open with awe as if I was an angel or demon of some sort… thinking about demons made my thoughts fuzzy, come to think of it when I thought demon I thought of my childhood but there was so much I couldn't remember, I couldn't remember anything before I was 10 and even 10 was a little fuzzy. I'm only 19, I shouldn't have memory problems yet. Sakura cam out of the bathroom and hit Kakashi softly in the back of the head as she walked to the couch I was on and sat down next to me.

"Don't stare Kakashi-sensei, its not nice. She looks so embarrassed right now, leave her alone." Sakura said half jokingly, Kakashi shifted his eyes to the clock above the front door.

"So are your staying here… or going to Sakura's, Alixia?" Kakashi asked quietly, his voice low. I looked over at sakura to evaluate how old she was, she looked about 16.. Maybe 17 at the most. I didn't want to spend the night with her, she was a little young, not that I had room to talk but I didn't trust her completely yet, and I just happened to trust Kakashi a little more. I looked back at Kakashi and smiled a bit.

"If it's no trouble I'd like to stay here a couple more nights. Then ill shift to Sakura's… but only if it's no trouble." I spoke softly and this seemed to intrigue both Sakura and Kakashi. They seemed so interested in what I had to say… It was a little freaky. Kakashi nodded with joy and sakura looked a little disappointed.

"It's no trouble at all, you can stay here as long as you need, and with you hear we can talk about the issue of making u a member of this village." He stood up and walked to the door. " I don't mean to be rude but Sakura…" Sakura looked up and stood.

"No, you're not being rude, I should go anyway, my mom will be worried if I don't get back soon. Bye Alixia" Sakura walked to the door as Kakashi opened it for her. He patted her shoulder as she walked by then shut the door when she was out. He looked at me, his eyes like black fire as they seemed to stare right through me. I got up and smiled.

"So how do I become a member of the village?" I walked to Kakashi and took his hand, pulling him to the couch and sitting him down then sitting down next to him. He blinked and took off his vest.

"Well since the hokage is supposed to have a file on everyone here we have to go see her tomorrow and get you a file… if she will even allow you to stay. Tsunade is nice and all but she might not take to kindly to a shunned orphan who know one knows coming into the village." I looked down at his words. He was right, I was a shunned orphan… no one loved me, no one claimed me, no one would want me ever…

"so when do I meet her?" I asked, my voice a little shaky. Kakashi thought about it for a minute then looked straight into my eyes.

"About noon, when the sun is directly above the leaf." He looked like noon had some importance so I just had to ask.

"why noon?" I tilted my head cutely and giggled. Kakashi looked as if he was smiling under his mask thingy.

"you will see. I have a surprise." He stood up and stretched, walking to his bedroom door. "oh and I'm sleeping in here. If you want to sleep in here with me that's fine but the couch is also an option." He had a evil tone in his voice, playful and fake but still evil. I got up and walked into the bedroom with him. I curled up on the bed and fell asleep, not paying attention to what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**(sorry the last chapter was so short, it seemed to be boring so I cut it off so I didn't ruin the story for anyone. I was running out of ideas but now that I'm inspired ill write a bomb chapter for you all, it will be longer I promise.)**

"Wake up! Get ready, we have to go see Tsunade!" Kakashi's voice roared though my barely awake ears. I opened my eyes to see him fully dressed at y side of the bed. I looked at the clock, it was only 10:30. He must think I take an hour to get ready. I sluggishly got up, yawning and stretching as I walked to the bathroom and shut the door, ignoring Kakashi trying to hurry me. I looked in the mirror only to find that my hair was a mess and my make up (which I had forgotten to take off) was smeared across my face. I turned the hot water knob on the shower and took off my clothes. I stepped into the shower, the burning water rolled over my entire body like rain. Hot cleansing rain, I took a quick 20 minute shower. Then got dressed, I glanced at the counter to see the make up sakura Had used on me sitting in the corner near the mirror. I did my best to put it on the way Sakura did. It didn't look terrible but it wasn't as good as I had hoped. I opened the door and looked at the clock, Kakashi was right I take a while to get ready cuz it was already 11:30.

"it took you that long to put on make up? Wow… hurry and get your shoes on, we need to go or we will be late." He sounded anxious. I hoped and prayed as I tied my shoes that I could stay here. I didn't want to leave. I enjoyed food and water and shelter… and Kakashi… he would visit me if I got kicked out right? He would make sure I stayed alive and healthy… wouldn't he? I shook my head in disbelieve that this could be the last time I saw Kakashi… attractive, cool, nice Kakashi… one of my only friends. I stood up and suddenly I felt nervous.

"I'm ready… lets go" my voice sounded almost robotic as I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it quickly but Kakashi grabbed my wrist, stopping me from leaving.

"are you alright?" he asked in an understanding tone. I looked to him and smiled the best I could, nodding softly. I wasn't ok but I would never let him know that.

We walked out onto the streets quietly. I looked around seeing all the people glace over at me as they passed by. I suddenly wondered where sakura was, what she was doing, what she was thinking. Then to Kakashi, what was going through his head, I trailed behind him as we walked not towards the Hokage office but to opposite direction, to the gates.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, Kakashi suddenly laughed a little. I glanced over to see what he saw and I noticed a bunch of boys and sakura. One was tall and wore a long tan trench coat and black sand headband, like you would wear for the desert and had bright red hair with amazing blue green eyes I had ever seen. Next to him was a tall blonde with blue eyes and whisker like scars on his face. He wore a lot of orange, and had a black leaf headband around his head, he seemed to be making a joke. Next to the blonde was a skinny lanky character. He had black hair but the style was as if he had put a bowl over his head and cut his hair like that. He had wide eyes and bushy eye brows. He wore a lot of my favorite color, green. And the last person was a shock, he blew me away with what he look like. While clearly human, he had several physical traits more akin to animals. He had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and sharp nails. He also had distinct red fang markings on his cheeks. He wore a black headband, his with his coat was a leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. Next to him was a white dog. Every one of those boys was conversing with sakura. I ran over quickly, a large smile on my face.

"hey sakura." I hugged her lightly and the boys fell silent. Though the red haired one didn't seem to pay any attention to me, the blonde and black hair ones looked completely taken by my look, the brunette however did pay attention, but was not at all taken by me. The blonde swallowed hard and blushed deeply, making an attempt to talk to me me.

"h-hey, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He rubbed the back of his head as he stuttered. I smiled cutely and looked over at the black haired boy, his mouth was wide open, eyes wide so I just couldn't resist messing with him. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around the black haired boy's neck, kissing his cheek.

"hey big boy. What's your name." I licked his cheek lightly as he stuttered a little, blushing deeply he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I am Rock lee… just.. call me lee though, if you want of course! Call me what ever you'd like miss, what is your name." I laughed and let go of lee, stumbling backwards to sakura I spoke quickly.

"my name is Alixia, it's a pleasure to meet you two, Naruto, lee." I looked at the red haired boy. "and your name?" I asked quietly, he gave off a creepy vibe.

"Gaara of the sand…" he seemed to be whispering angrily but I had a feeling that was his normal voice. I shifted my head to the cute brunette and tilted my head, he looked right at me, right into my eyes and grinned his wolf like grin.

"I'm Kiba. It's nice to meet you. So what village are you from? I haven't seen you before." He looked at me curiously and Kakashi stepped in. he stood behind me putting his hands on my shoulders. Naruto smiled when he saw Kakashi.

"She isn't in a village but we are going to talk to Tsunade into letting her become a resident here… and maybe even a ninja. I don't know though, we haven't seen her ability to be a ninja yet, but all is well, hopefully she will stay." Kakashi sounded calm. He kept his hands on my shoulders as he spoke

"I hope she can stay!" lee blurted out, the blush on his face had not faded one bit and he looked straight at me, a big grin on his face. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I hope I can stay too, lee, I really do." I smiled but Kakashi grabbed my hand and pulled a little, I looked up at him and he signaled me to leave. It was time to go. "Well goodbye sakura, lee, Naruto, Gaara and Kiba. Hopefully Ill see u after I meet Tsunade." I began walking away, Kakashi slightly ahead of me, leading us through the town and to the Hokage's building, we soon arrived at a tall building with two guards at the front gate. One of them stopped us from entering.

"Halt. Is Lady Tsunade expecting you?" he asked in a serious tone, Kakashi nodded and showed the man some sort of paper and he let us though. We headed inside and up several flights of stairs. Kakashi knocked on the door and a serious female voice answered.

"Enter." We opened the door and I saw a blonde lady with tits a bigger than mine. She had a diamond shape on her forehead like she was a gypsy of some sort. She smiled as she looked at me. "sit down." She pointed at the chair in front of her desk. The room was cluttered with papers and boxes. Kakashi motioned for me to go inside the room and I did, I sat in the chair and Kakashi stood next to me. There was a long awkward silence.

"I am Alixia..." I spoke quietly, afraid of what she would do or say. I wanted to stay here, in this village.

"and I am Tsunade, we have a lot to talk about."


	5. Chapter 5

**(sorry the chapter is so short, ill try to make a longer one when I update again.)**

Tsunade looked at me with a smile. I was in the room alone, kakashi just outside the door. I was shaking as I sat down across from the women who was in charge of my life at the moment.

"tell me about yourself." She said calmly. "why do you want to live here?"

"well i… I have nowhere else to go, the people are so nice here and ive made friend like Sakura and Kakashi. They are both so great. It's nice here… I don't really remember where I came from…"

"yes… they are nice people. Go wait outside, send kakashi in… ill have a talk with him." I got up slowly, her eyes still on me, burning my very person soul… I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to stay. I opened the door, tears almost to my eyes.

"kakashi… she wants to speak with you." I sat on a chair outside the door as he entered and closed the door behind him. What was only 10 minutes seemed like 10 days… my life was on the line. When Kakashi stepped out he looked sad, when I stood up he hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear.

"time to go apartment shopping" he chuckled and I squealed hugging him tighter. I was so excited I pulled down his mask and kissed him softly. I pulled away shyly and he pulled his mask back up, blushing like mad. "lets go get you an apartment" he followed behind me as we left the building.

Outside the boys and sakura were waiting.

"so how'd it go?" Kiba asked

"do you het to stay?" Naruto, sakura, and lee asked. I smiled and hugged sakura tightly.

"I get to stay" I grinned and closed my eyes as sakura hugged me tight. The moment seemed to go on forever.

Sakura giggled and whispered in my ear "im so happy for you" I ended the hug then got hugs from all the boys, it seemed I was going to make some new friends.

"so Kakashi… is it ok if I just stay with you till I have the money to get an apartment?" I looked and him and blushed.

"as I said before, you can stay with me as long as you want Alixia."


End file.
